


Fluchtplan

by sheep2success



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasn scheiß Titel! XD ich habs nicht so mit Titeln...okay, hier beschreibe ich Ennaris private seite genauer. Sie ist ein super Cpatain, aber auch sie darf mal Frau sein, denke das ist fair. Und sie ist bestimmt eine tolle Frau, also hat mir das hier auch besonders Spaß gemacht. Hach, die beiden sind herlich romantisch zusammen :) vielleicht schaffen sie es ja mal wirklich in eine Beziehung^^ *daumen drücken*</p><p>XXXX<br/>Wir stellen das RPG on, auf welchem die Charas basieren!<br/>RPG zum Lesen gibts hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2795510/chapters/6274811</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluchtplan

Die junge Trill schulterte ihre Umhängetasche um.

Vor ihr erstreckten sich die leeren Flure der Verelan. Harmonisch und stetig summte und brummte das Schiff vor sich hin.

Auf viele wirkt es mittlerweile beruhigend und auf sie eigentlich auch.

 

Irgendwas aber lies sie heute einfach nicht schlafen.

 

Naja, das _irgendwas_ kann man auch genau benennen. Ennari weiß, was genau sie beschäftigt, sie blendet es nur gerne aus.

Und in diesem Fall muss sie es sogar.

 

Es gelingt ihr mal mehr und mal weniger gut.

 

Heute gelang es ihr gar nicht.

  
Sie drehte endlose Runden in ihrem Quartier, als sie wieder einmal genau wegen diesem _irgendwas_ nicht schlafen konnte.

 

Sie hatte einen Roman versucht zu lesen.

Zu kitschig…

_Liebesromane brauche ich gerade gar nicht…!_

 

Schafe zählen, Milch trinken, Musik hören…

Nichts davon wollte heute helfen.

 

Als sie ihr Quartier zum gefühlten hundertsten Male durchschritt wusste sie, dass sie Energie abbauen musste.

 

Vor zwanzig Minuten kam ihr ihre Schlussfolgerung Sport zu machen noch sehr clever vor.

In den frühen Morgenstunden würde sie den Fitnessraum für sich alleine haben.

 

Alles super, bis Ennari die ersten Schritte gemacht hatte.

Schon wieder war da diese Müdigkeit, dann das aufdringliche Licht und irgendwie war sie schrecklich unmotiviert als sie vor dem Sportbereich zu Stehen kam.

 

Die Tür ging mit einem enthusiastischen Zischen auf.

 

_Zu laut für so früh morgens…Ist ja schrecklich!_

 

Unsicher ob sie nicht wieder umdrehen sollte wartet Ennari kurz ehe sie in den Bereich eintritt.

_Da muss ich jetzt durch!_

 

„…“

Irgendwie war ihr Bett doch viel schöner als das hier.

Ihr Blick wandert schleppend zwischen den verschiedensten Geräten hin und her.

 

_Man, war ich lange nicht mehr hier…_

Leider bedeutet Captain sein auch kaum Zeit zu haben.

Wenn sie denn mal etwas Luxus haben wollte, dann auf dem Holodeck mit einem schönen Sprint durch einen Wald.

 

Hier aber lagen die Geräte starr und metallisch vor ihr, das Licht war immer noch grell und es wirkt alles leblos und steril, aber vor allem leer.

 

Um diese Uhrzeit verirrt sich selten einer hier her.

_Vielleicht sollte ich mal kollektiven Morgensport anordnen._

 

Sie grinste breit und lässt ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen.

 

_Rummss_

 

Ennari schaut schnell auf.

Das war nicht das Geräusch einer Tasche, die sanft den Boden berührt, das war was deutlich schweres.

 

Sie läuft vorsichtig weiter in den Bereich und wendete sich nach links um in einer hinteren Ecke ihren Sicherheitsoffizier zu entdecken.

 

Der Bajoraner sitzt nach vorne gebeugt auf einer länglichen Bank. Vor ihm ruhen zwei Gewichte, welche er schwer atmend mit seinen Augen fixiert.

Seine Muskelshirt gibt ihr die Möglichkeit seine gut trainierten Oberarme zu bestaunen, welche im kalten Licht leicht glänzen.

 

_Wie lange trainiert der denn schon?_

 

Einen langen Moment steht sie nur da und beobachtet den Mann.

Er hat sie noch nicht bemerkt und ist mit seinem Kopf schon wieder bei der nächsten Übung.

 

Je länger sie ihn anschaut, desto mehr Sachen fallen ihr auf, die sie an ihm mag.

Seine Haare, seine Arme, seinen Körper generell, egal ob super durchtrainiert oder nicht, seine Augen, seine Ausstrahlung.

 

_Oh nein!_

 

Ennari zuckt zusammen.

Sie ist nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen Aven hier zu treffen.

Ihren üblichen formellen Abstand einzuhalten kam ihr gerade wie eine unlösbare Aufgabe vor.

 

_Vielleicht gehen? Ja, ist das beste. Am besten leise…dann dürfte er mich nicht bemerken…_

 

Bevor sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen entscheiden kann, dreht Aven sich um.

Viel zu schnell für Ennari um darauf zu reagieren.

 

Einen Momentlang glaubt er, er würde träumen als er seine Vorgesetzte sieht.

 

„Ennari…“, meint er verwundert und steht instinktiv auf.

 

_Verdammt…_

Ennari fühlt sich ertappt und geht zwei kleine Schritte Rückwärts.

Sie würde auch noch weiter gehen, wenn ihr der Anblick von Aven nur nicht so gefallen würde.

Ungewollt mustert Ennari Avens Statur aufmerksam. Immer und immer wieder…

Die junge Trill hat oft daran gedacht, wie Aven wohl Sport macht und wie er dabei wohl aussieht.

Sie war sich sicher, dass er umwerfend sein muss.

_Aber so umwerfend? Er ist einfach nur sexy…Warum muss er mir nur so gefallen!_

 

 

Der Bajoraner bemerkt den prüfenden Blick auf seinem Körper.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragt er schnell, ehe er sich von Ennaris Augen wieder komplett einnehmen lässt.

 

„Sport… will ich zumindest machen.“

Die Frau war froh, dass sie durch ein Gespräch zum denken angehalten wurde.

_Nur nicht zu sehr ablenken lassen!_

„Und du?“

_Oh was für eine bescheuerte Frage!_

 

„Bis gerade eben auch Sport“, sagt Aven und wundert sich kaum über Ennaris verzweifelten Versuch Smalltalk zu halten. Um diese Uhrzeit ist er da auch nicht besser drin.

 

„Bist du nicht normalerweise heute mit Kitan verabredet?“

„Doch, er hat mich versetzt.“

„Für wen?“

„Für sein Bett. Er will mal ausschlafen…“

„Ja…typisch...“, kichert Ennari gezwungen und wird still.

 

Und Schweigen.

Einen Augenblick lang rührt sich keiner. Beide sind unsicher was sie als nächstes tun sollen.

Weiter Sinn frei reden?

Sich schweigend aus dem Weg gehen?

Den anderen ignorieren?

 

„Ich gehe“, meint Aven knapp und hat somit entschieden.

_Das ist das beste… diese Situation geht einfach gar nicht!_

 

Ennari atmet auf.

_Gut…eigentlich…ist es besser so…_

 

Zudem ist es ist immer so.

Situationen zwischen den beiden enden immer gleich.

Sie gehen sich aus dem Weg.

Das tun sie immer, es ist nichts neues.

 

Den Gefühlen haben sie es aber bisher nicht geschafft zu entkommen.

 

Wann immer sie aber den Fluchtweg einschlagen, bleibt ein scheußlich bitterer Nachgeschmack.

Ennari verliert dann jegliche Motivation. Dieses beißende, unangenehme Gefühl jagt durch ihre Adern, in ihren Kopf und legt sie komplett lahm.

Es ist anstrengend und es ist nervig.

Immer wieder aufgeben, jedes mal.

Aven, da ist sie sicher, geht es da nicht anders.

 

Innerlich tobt die Frau als sie zusieht, wie der Bajoraner seine Sachen zusammen sucht und sie in eine kleine Tasche stopft.

 

Irgendwie fühlt sie sich schuldig. Aven liebt Sport, zumindest erscheint es ihr so, wenn er wegen ihr geht, dann sollte sie gehen!

_Oder…?_

Als Aven sich seine Tasche umhängt drängt das bittere Gefühl schon wieder in ihre Magengegend. Gleich ist es soweit, gleich haben beide wieder erfolgreich eine Flucht angetreten.

 

Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

_Ich will das nicht!_

 

Ihre Gedanken wirbeln durcheinander und ihr Herz schlägt wie wild in ihrer Brust.

_Warum nicht… Ein einziges Mal es anders machen…?_

 

„Wieso willst du gehen?“, fragt sie und nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen.

 

Das war neu!

Man merkt Aven an, dass er mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet hatte. Das verstieß gegen ihren üblichen Fluchtplan.

„Dann kannst du trainieren“, meint er nüchtern und hofft, dass das Gespräch beendet ist.

 

„Also, hier ist doch genug Platz…“

Sie schaut sich demonstrativ um.

_Nur ein Mal!_

Das Adrenalin jagt durch ihren Körper.

 

„Du weißt doch, wie ich das meine.“

Aven zieht die Schultern verlegen hoch.

_Das ich das noch sagen muss!_

 

Langsam, unglaublich langsam, läuft Aven auf sie zu und fast an ihr vorbei, da faste sie ihn am Handgelenk.

 

Avens haut wirkt wie elektrisiert an der Stelle, wo Ennari ihn anfasst.

 

„Bleib…bitte“, sagt die Trill und kann die Worte nicht aufhalten.

 

Aven glaubt fast sich verhört zu haben.

Jetzt muss er einfach träumen!

Er bleibt stehen und wendete seinen Blick auf ihre Hand, die auf seinem Arm ruht.

 

„Ich meine“, haspelt Ennari schnell um ihren Kopf beschäftigt zu halten, „dieser Raum ist groß genug für uns beide, oder?“

 

„Manchmal ist es nicht mal das Schiff“, lacht Aven gequält.

 

_Oder die ganze Station…_

Ennari schaut ihren Offizier ohnmächtig an.

 

„Bitte…“

Okay, ihr denken hat ausgesetzt.

Sie zieht spielerisch lieb an seinem Arm und Aven fängt an zu lächeln.

_Himmel, sieht der gut aus!_

 

„Wieso enden wir immer wieder in solchen Situationen?“, seufzt Aven amüsiert.

„Keine Ahnung, aber gerade beschuldige ich dein Figur betontes Sportoutfit. Das macht es mir nicht gerade leicht. Die siehst halt verdammt gut damit aus Aven…“

Ennari will Avens Arm immer noch nicht loslassen.

 

„Das Kompliment muss ich zurück geben.“

Er mustert Ennari von oben bis unten.

„Wow, also, ich weiß nicht ob ich mich da aufs trainieren konzentrieren kann…Captain“, neckt er sie und zieht seinen Arm inklusive Ennari etwas zu sich.

 

„Hör auf damit…“, sagt sie verlegen schaut zur Seite.

  
„Womit?“

„Captain…“

„Naja, das bist du. Und wenn ich es mir jetzt nicht laut vor halte, dann vergesse ich das noch…und dann…“

Er lässt den Satz ausklingen und wird nachdenklich.

 

„Wir sind doch beide gerade nicht im Dienst“, stellt Ennari fest und weiß, dass dieses Gespräch gerade eine völlig falsche Richtung nimmt.

 

„Ja, aber du bist meine Vorgesetzte! Warum machst du es mir gerade so schrecklich schwer Ennari?“

 

Irgendwie findet sie die kraft Avens Arm loszulassen.

Das Gefühl direkt etwas anderes von ihm zu fassen bleibt. Am liebsten würde sie ihn umarmen.

 

„Vielleicht weil…es mich manchmal nervt. Aber das bleibt unter uns, okay?“

 

„Sicher“, meint Aven höflich.

 

Ennari ist beeindruckt von der Standhaftigkeit ihres Offiziers.

Sie verhält sich gerade nicht wirklich vorbildlich, keines Wegs wie ein Captain. Das weiß sie selber.

Aber es ist sehr anstrengend in solch einer Situation immer richtig zu handeln.

Vor allem da sie sich gerade weniger als Captain und mehr als einfache Frau fühlt.

Eine ganz normale Frau, die Interesse an einem Mann hat, der auch Interesse an ihr hat. Und dennoch…

 

_Wenn man so darüber nachdenkt ist es schrecklich absurd!_

 

„Okay“, lenkt Ennari ein.

„Ich bin Captain.“

 

„Genau.“ Aven legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Diese Geste quält die Frau unerträglich und sie kann sehen, dass es Aven nicht anders geht.

„Und ein wunderbarer noch dazu.“

 

„Aven…“, haucht sie.

 

Ein Schauer jagt über Avens Nacken.

„Sag meinen Namen nicht so, bitte!“, fleht er und kneift seine Augen zusammen.

 

Kann das hier irgendwie noch unerträglicher werden?

Gibt es auch nur eine Version in dieser Geschichte, die gut enden kann?

 

„Ich möchte dich was fragen“, meint Aven ernst.

_Muss ich diese Geschichte gut enden lassen? Oder so wie immer…ende offen? Ach, egal!_

 

Ennari nickt und hofft, dass er sie nicht loslässt.

 

„Ich will dich küssen, nur ein Mal. Und zwar richtig.“

 

Die junge Trill weiß, was sie jetzt sagen muss, das hat sie ständig geübt seit es zwischen ihr und Aven so kompliziert geworden ist.

 

Mehrere Sätze hat sie vorbereitet und auswendig gelernt, jetzt war der Moment sie zu sagen.

Jetzt muss sie sich ans Protokoll halten.

 

„Captain…“, meint sie und ist erschrocken, wie wenig von den vorformulierten Sätzen nur übrig geblieben ist. Aber dieses dumme Wort fasst ihr Dilemma eigentlich perfekt zusammen.

 

„Ich weiß, aber…“

Aven seufzt schwer und lässt seine Hand von Ennaris Schulter rutschen.

 

Die Augen der Trill ruhen aufmerksam auf dem größeren.

Auch wenn es falsch ist, sie wünscht sich sehr, dass Aven noch ein gegen Argument bringt, nur eins!

 

„Nein…du hast recht“, er nickt gequält. Auch bei ihm stellt sich das bittere Gefühl in der Magengegend ein.

Verloren, geflohen, gleich geschafft!

 

Das war sein Stichwort. Aber er geht nicht. Seine Beine rühren sich nicht. Dabei war doch schon alles entschieden.

_Oder…?_

 

Ennari bewegt sich auch nicht den rettenden Schritt zurück um die Distanz zwischen beiden zu brechen.

_Wieso nicht?_

 

Aven fehlt gerade die Kraft dazu, sie muss das übernehmen!

 

Aber, die Frau bleibt stehen.

Schlimmer noch, sie geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu!

Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und legt sie an seine Wange.

 

_Wow!_

 

Der Mann droht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. Wenn sie jetzt nicht aufhört, weiß er, dass er es nicht kann. Jetzt schon!

Sein Blick streift kurz ihren wohlgeformten Körper. Er nimmt den Kopf zu ihr runter und schaut in ihre Augen, in die, welche er so liebt.

 

Er will noch sagen das es ihm leid tut, doch das schafft er nicht mehr. Angespannt nimmt er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen den beiden und küsst Ennari vorsichtig auf den Mund.

 

Das war nun offiziell seine größte Niederlage.

Aber eine, die sich beeindruckend anfühlt.

 

Ihre Lippen sind weich und warm.

Sie riecht unglaublich gut.

Avens ganzer Körper fängt an zu kribbeln.

Es ist kein spektakulärer oder inniger Kuss, aber er ist ihm so verdammt wichtig. Er wünschte sich dieser Moment würde ewig dauern, doch etwas in ihm lässt den Kuss enden.

 

Er löst sich von Ennaris Lippen, da spürt er ihre Hand in seinem Nacken und ein weiterer Kuss folgt.

Diesmal nicht zögerlich und schüchtern, sondern deutlich intensiver und dominanter.

 

Avens Puls schießt hoch, in seinen Ohren konnte er das Blut rauschen hören.

Hypnotisiert von Ennaris Kuss legt er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und

zieht die Frau mehr zu sich ran.

_Ich darf das nicht! Sie darf das nicht!..._

 

Seine Gedanken kommen nicht richtig an.

Ennari lässt nicht zu, dass sich ihre Lippen sich lange trennen, es geht gerade einfach nicht.

 

Das war es, was sie immerhin kaum schlafen lies.

 

Hungrig zieht sie den Bajoranr in einen weiteren Kuss.

 

_Das wird nicht gut enden!_

Eine Stimme der Vernunft hämmerte in ihrem Hinterkopf.

 

„Wa…rte… Warte“, versucht Aven zu sagen und drückt sich von Ennari zurück.

 

Auch bei ihm setzte das Denken wieder ein.

 

Das war nicht ein einfacher Kuss, das war völlig außer Kontrolle geraten.

 

Beide schauen sich an.

Sehr lange.

Endlich wendet Aven seinen Blick zu Boden, Ennari hätte diese angespannte Situation kaum noch länger ertragen.

 

Sie spürt die Hitze in ihren Wangen und das wohlige kribbeln im Bauch, dass durch die Nähe des Bajoraners ausgelöst wurde.

Als sie nicht mehr weiß wohin mit ihren Händen löst sie ihren Zopf um ihn neu zu binden.

 

„Ich…ich gehe mal“, meint Aven steif und ist in Gedanken immer noch ganz woanders.

 

Am liebsten würde er das, was eben geschehen ist, ansprechen, aber ihm fehlt der Mut. Können sie das nicht mal wiederholen? Können sie jetzt nicht schon einfach weiter machen?

Wie fand sie es überhaupt?

Küsst er gut?

Warum kann er nicht ihr Freund sein?

_Auch, wenn es nur geht, wenn wir alleine sind…_

 

Unbeholfen angeln seine Hände nach der Umhängetasche. Er drückt sie mit großer Kraft an sich ran.

_Verdammt!_

Jeder Schritt den er Richtung Tür machte, lässt die Wut in seinem Bauch größer werden.

 

_Es ist besser so, jetzt hau ab!_

 

Die Propheten scheinen Aven Richtung Tür zu schieben.

Einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter auf die Trill kann er dennoch nicht verhindern.

 

Ennari lächelt lieb zurück.

Dann, _endlich,_ ist die Tür zu und sie ist alleine.

 

Schnell verlässt die Spannung ihren Körper.

Ein paar Schritte schlurft sie nach vorne, so gar nicht elegant, so gar nicht stilvoll und lässt sich auf eine lange Bank fallen.

 

„Mist!“, raunt sie und fährt sich angestrengt durch die eben gerichteten Haare.

 

_Es war schön, super schön! Es war aufregend, es war neu, es war heiß…und es war…_

 

„… So gar nicht gut für einen Captain…“

 

Ihren Kopf legt sie gegen die Wand hinter sich.

Das Surren pulsiert regelmäßig in den Energieleitungen hinter der Wandverkleidung und gerade merkt sie, wie es anfängt sie zu beruhigen.

 

Sie weiß gar nicht wie lange sie so da saß, als sie von einer jungen Andorianerin angesprochen wurde.

 

„Captain, alles okay?“

 

Ennari öffnet die Augen und nimmt den Kopf vor.

Das gleichmäßige Brummen der Verelan macht Platz für die hohen Stimmen der zwei anwesenden jungen Crewman.

 

„Oh sicher, ich habe nur…viel trainiert, ich ruhe mich gerade etwas aus.“

 

Schnelles nicken folgt, gepaart mit einem zweiflerischen Blick, welchen Ennari aber noch zu ignorieren vermag.

 

_Himmel!_

 

Ihr geht’s richtig beschissen.

Sie fühlt sich gerädert.

 

_Wie auch nicht? Zu wenig Schlaf… so ein emotional geladener morgen und dann…_

 

Mit viel Schwung richtet sie sich auf.

Sie will jetzt ein super Frühstück. Ree hat hunger, sie hat hunger.

Und sie ist genervt und muss schrecklich aussehen.

 

Kitan ist die Lösung.

Er wird es ausbaden müssen.

 

_Immerhin ist er Schuld, dass ich Aven überhaupt hier begegnet bin!_

 

Zufrieden mit ihrer aktuellen Lösung schnappt sie sich ihre Tasche und verlässt den Sportbereich um Kitan aus dem Bett zu schmeißen.


End file.
